Pizza Parlor
The '''Pizza Parlor' is a pizza restaurant that is located in the Plaza and is a common place for penguins to come and get "jobs" (see below). It opened in February 2006, along with the rest of the Plaza. During this opening, there was a Pizza Party with an additional apron as the free item. Inside, there is a stage with a piano, three tables with two chairs each, a reception desk, and a large stove. There is also an entrance to the kitchen, where penguins can play Pizzatron 3000. Fictional Pizza Parlor Jobs Some creative penguins have been known to pretend to have special "jobs" in the Pizza Parlor. Penguins invent all kinds of ideas and occupations to employ and work in the culinary establishment, a list of these include: * "Potatoes": The potatoe usually walks around the Pizza Parlor or is at the desk. The potatoe usually wants to be a , but does not want to start flamewars on CP, so settles on owner. **Usual Costume: ***Suit Jacket & Shirt, Bowtie * "Manager/Boss": Usually there are penguins standing at the front desk rambling about hiring and firing other penguins, even though they technically do not operate the Pizza Parlor. They also may be quarreling with another wannabe-manager. **Usual Costume ***Suit, possibly hat *"Waiter": Waiters are often hired by the "Manager" to serve food to the guests, sitting at the Pizza Parlors tables. Bizarrely, it is interesting to note that the waiters are often the chefs of the establishment as well. Waiters have been known to take orders, then immediately start flipping the pizza. Waiters also pour cups of coffee to their customers when asked. They are often misspelling as "waiter". And often customers shout at the waiters if they take a long time. Shortly after preparing and giving food to the customers, the waiter will ask for the money. The customer will press the letters EM at the same time found on the keyboard to make a money symbol. **Usual Costume ***Pizza apron and/or hat. ***Ice cream apron ***Coffee apron ****Book (Unlockable) * "Security": Security is technically not Pizza Parlor jobs, but they are most commonly seen there. They stand near the door. Many of the more "naughty" penguins stage fake robberies, and the security are usually the ones that stop them. **Usual Costume ***Secret agent clothes - Bowtie, Agent suit, Sunglasses * "Chef": Penguins acting as chefs are wearing chef hat and pizza apron. Their job is to cook food for the customers. They're usually found near the desk, being informed by the waiter what to do. Then they move to the furnace and start using their special Chef Hat dance. **Usual Costume ***Pizza apron/Suit and Chef hat * "Robber": These bad penguins try to rob the Pizza Parlor but the security sometimes stops them. They usually say "Give me all the money in the cash register!" It is really not a "job". A lot of the time the security chases the robbers, even out of the pizza parlour. Sometimes robbers invade the pizza parlour in gangs, but others do it alone. Many robber gangs are very large and have a headquaters, which is usually in someones (probably the robber leader's)igloo. **Usual Costume ***Black Toque and Black Hoodie or Ninja suit/ninja mask, somtimes robbers may wear agent gear. * "Cashier": Cashiers are the one that get the money from the customer after they are done their meal or when they order take out and put the money into the cash register. **Usual Costume ***Suit * "Delivery Boy": The delivery boy delivers pizza to member penguins that call the Pizza Parlor and they order pizzas so delivery boys have to take the pizzas to the igloo at the Member Igloo section on the map and when they get there they give the pizzas to the member penguin and then the Delivery Boy gets the money from the member penguin and then come back to the Pizza Parlor and wait for the next call. **Usual Costume ***casual clothes * "Singer": Singers perform songs up by the piano. Sometimes it can be for a party. For example some penguins were seen singing Christmas Songs during the 2006 & 2007 Christmas Party. Or it could be a romantic song for penguins on dates. You may see the singer say, "sings like angel." **Usual Costume ***Dress or Suit with mohawk * "Agent": Agents undercover usually on a mission. They make sure everything is safe. **Usual Costume ***See Security Guard * "Dancer": Usually works with the singer. They dance while people eat and will sometimes sing. **Usual Costume ***Usually identical to singer's * "Pianist": Usually be the piano pretending to play it by saying, "plays beautifully." Works with the Singer and Dancer. **Usual Costume ***Conductor suit, bowtie * "Entertainer": The Entertainer or the Presenter, usually entertains the crowd while bands are getting ready. They may do jokes or other comical stuff. **Usual Costume ***Suit, or something comical, such as Clown Uniform. *'Musician':The Musician plays instruments and usually plays a guitar or maracas **Usual Costume ***Any type of Guitar,Maracas or any other instrument * "Health Inspector": Inspect the food and etc. for health standards. **Usual Costume ***A Suit, professional hat(or wig) Monocle or Humbug Spectacles * "Janitor": Cleans up around the Pizza Parlor **Usual Costume ***Snow shovel, Denim Jacket/ mop and bucket. *"Inspector/Critic": Inspect the Pizza Parlor, to check it is up to exceptional standards. They usually dine alone. **Usual Costume ***Any, mostly a suit, or simply informal. Affection with chef's hat and pizza apron People who want to work at the pizza parlor, will do that and then some penguins will say they need the chef's hat and pizza apron but in an issue of the club penguin times it said that the penguins who eat there don't care what they wear Notable Affiliation *Scrooge *Jacob Mukluk *Bob Crackern *G Billy (former worker) Gallery File:Pizza Parlour 2.PNG|The normal Pizza Parlor. File:ChristmasParty2006Pizza_Parlor.png|During the Christmas Party 2006 Image:New Pizza Parlour.PNG|The Pizza Parlor on the opening day of Pizzatron 3000. Image:C.P. camping partymesshall.jpg|The Mess Hall during the Camp Penguin Party of 2007. File:FFP.jpg|During the Fall Fair 2007 Image:C.p.halloweenpp.jpg|During the Halloween Party 2007 File:April-fools-day-10.png|During the April Fools' Party 2008 File:Music_Jam_Pizza_Parlor.PNG|During the Music Jam 2008 File:Pgpizza.png|During the Penguin Games 2008 party. File:Fallfairpizza.png|During the Fall Fair 2008 File:Halloween 2008 Pizza Parlor.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2008 File:Christmas08PizzaParlor.png|During the Christmas Party 2008 File:Pizza_Fiesta.png|During the Winter Fiesta 2009 File:Midievalpizza.png|During the Medieval Party 2009 File:Christmas Party 2009 Pizza Parlor.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009 File:PPAPizza.png|The Pizza Parlor during the Penguin Play Awards 2010 Image:Pizza_Parlour.PNG|During the Music Jam 2010 Trivia *Herbert P. Bear once came to the Pizza Parlor to get hot sauce. *There is a Launch Pad on the roof that penguins can land on when they play Jet Pack Adventure. *Scrooge is the owner of the Pizza Parlor, as revealed in the book A Penguin Christmas Carol. *G Billy used to be a chef at the Pizza Parlor before he joined the Penguin Band. Parties *During the Camp Penguin party, the Pizza Parlor was turned into the Mess Hall, and bore a striking resemblance to a messy eating establishment found in a real camp. *During the Fall Fair, the Pizza Parlor was holding a pizza eating contest. All the tables were replaced with one big table littered with half-eaten pizzas. The reception desk was a judge's table and also the Club Penguin Band was there on the piano table which the piano was gone. *During the 2008 and 2009 Winter Fiesta Parties, the piano was removed and changed to a Mexican band. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, The pizza parlor looked clay-like. *During the Medieval Party, the Pizza Parlor looked like the round table. *During the Music Jam, a Snow Cat had crashed through the west wall. At the same party, it also had neon signs in it. *During the Penguin Games, the Pizza Parlor was the Blue Team headquarters. It had the blue face paint there. *During the Music Jam 2009, the Snowcat returned, along with the neon signs. *During the Penguin Play Awards 2010, the Pizza Parlor changed into Premiere Pizza. *During the April Fool's Day Party 2010, there was a food fight (not a Snowball Fight), and random articles of food, usually ingredients found in pizza. *During the Music Jam 2010, the Snow Trekker crashed into the wall, instead of the Snow Cat. Pins *Music Note Pin *Apple Pin *Cart Surfer Pin *Baseball Pin *Basketball Pin *Ice Cream Sundae Pin *101 Days of Fun Pin *Lightbulb Pin SWFs *Pizza Parlor *Submarine Party 2008 *Christmas Party 2008 *Fiesta Party 2009 *Medieval Party 2009 *April Fools 2008 *Medieval Party 2008 *Halloween Party 2007 Category:Places Category:Plaza Category:Club Penguin